Electrical grids are susceptible to severe short duration voltage dips that frequently result in tripping of power converters, resulting in adverse effects upon industrial manufacturing facilities and other grid customers. The reason for the converter trip is typically a synchronization error or synchronization loss between converter and grid that is caused by the severe short duration voltage dip. Since converters need a relatively long time to resume its normal operation after dip recovery due to the capacitors undergoing requisite pre-charging process, converter control solutions which may minimize or substantially eliminate the converter recovery time are highly desired.